Mi Amo El Señor Andrew
by Mayra Exitosa
Summary: Breve fic alterno de una imagen inspirada...Historia de posible continuación
1. Chapter 1

**Fic**

 **Mi Amo… El Sr. Andrew**

 **Por Mayra Exitosa**

El señor me mira, siento que desfallezco al ver esa mirada clavada en mí, yo… que solo hago el servicio de suplente de limpieza, él… me mira de una forma que jamás nadie lo había hecho…

\- Candy, el señor te llama, dice que vayas a su habitación.

\- ¿El señor Andrew?

\- Que otro señor tenemos en esta mansión.

Asentí temblorosa, lo vi llegar, tuve el atrevimiento de mirarlo a los ojos, ¿me llamará la atención? ¿Estará molesto? Me habían prohibido verlo, ¿qué querrá de mí? No sé si pueda hablar frente a él, siento que mi corazón se va a salir cabalgando de mi pecho, como es que quiere que vaya, si no sabe ni mi nombre, ¿o sí?

El miraba por la ventana, había tenido unos días muy difíciles, cuando le avisaron que ella había sido contratada como suplente de limpieza, estaba molesto, el había mandado ayuda para el hogar donde se encontraba, era una hermosa chica, enfermera de profesión, desde que la vio por primera vez, no la había podido sacar de sus pensamientos, estaba en problemas económicos y quiso ayudarla, le preocupaba que se desviara de su profesión, al verse en situaciones tan precarias, así que mando víveres y todo lo necesario para que no les hiciera falta nada, y en agradecimiento, la enviaron a trabajar a su mansión… como le diría que eso no era precisamente lo que deseaba, que la quería pero no de esa manera.

Candy portaba el traje de limpieza, la encargada le había dado reglas de vestimenta del servicio, detalles que desconocía, como poner una mesa, como limpiar sin hacer ruido, como entrar sin estorbar en una habitación, y sobre todo no levantar la vista, ni ver al rostro a ninguno de los visitantes, mucho menos al señor Andrew.

Tocaba la puerta temblando de pies a cabeza, el era tan alto, tan atractivo, apenas lo había visto y no podía evitar sentir esa atracción que jamás había sentido, su piel se erizaba y su voz se diluía en un silencio enorme, cuándo su mirada clavo la única vez que la vio.

\- ¡Adelante!

\- ¿Me llamaba usted, señor?

La vi en el traje de limpieza y al parecer le dieron la talla más pequeña que había, no pude evitar sentir dolor al ver que no levantaba su mirada, como todo el personal de servicio, me moría por ver sus ojos, por escucharla sonreír como cuando la vi la primera vez en el parque cuidando de los niños. Esa hermosa sonrisa confiada y efusiva, ahora estaba apagada y escondida tras esa formalidad de servicio.

\- Si. Yo… quería que…

Ella preguntaba al ver que no podía hablar…

\- ¿Si?

Y él se extrañaba al ver que le había dicho sí, antes de comentar

\- ¿Si?

\- Lo que usted necesite… diré sí, señor. No sabía lo que deseaba el señor, pero con gusto le daría todo lo que soy por verlo sonreír feliz, sobre todo después de haber dado tanto a mi hogar, de salvarnos de la ruina, de darle alimentos a todos y medicinas, como decir no.

\- ¿De verdad? ¿Dirá un si… a lo que yo le pida?

\- Por eso estoy aquí, para servirle, señor… usted ahora es… ¡mi Amo!

\- Pero…

\- Haré lo que quiera, que lo haga feliz, señor.

Ella levantaba su mirada por fin, me excito saber lo que estaba haciendo, como se fue acercando y como tomo una de mis manos y la puso en su pecho. Como estaba tan agradecida y como ella ahora no quería irse de mi lado. Al tenerla tan cerca y sentir los latido noté erizados su pechos, acelerada su respiración… ella estaba sintiendo lo mismo que yo sentía por ella. Sin dudarlo más la atraje a mí, levanté su barbilla y tome sus labios con una desesperación insoportable, ella jadeaba, ansiosa, deseosa de más de nosotros juntos, no pude contener más, y continúe con lo que ella deseaba que sucediera…

Metió sus suaves manos acariciando mi pecho, y yo desbroche la faldita que apenas y le quedaba al soltarle la prenda, el liguero que portaba, me aceleraba todas las intenciones calmadas, estaba ahí, para estar conmigo y ella… ella lo deseaba tanto como yo…

No pude contenerme más… iniciamos con un fuego abrazador, la senté a horcajadas sobre mí para acariciarla suavemente, ella se restregaba deseosa de sentirme y yo, deseoso de poseerla…

* * *

 _ **La única manera de continuar, es por comentar**_

 _ **Un abrazo a la distancia**_

 _ **Mayra Exitosa**_


	2. Chapter 2

**Fic**

 **Mi Amo… El Sr. Andrew**

 **Por Mayra Exitosa**

Mi enfermera, si eso tendría que ser lo que diría, no sería la persona de limpieza, sería contratada como… mi asistente, le mande comprar ropas adecuadas, pero me gustaba recordar nuestra primera vez juntos, ella ahora sabía que estaría siempre a mi lado, usaba prendas serias, no de enfermera, no de suplente de limpieza, parecía mi secretaria, pero lo que más nos gustaba a ambos, era dejar todo y estar el uno con el otro.

\- Señor, ya salieron sus socios. Hoy se ha finalizado su agenda.

\- Candy, ¿Te gustaría salir a cenar conmigo?

\- Lo que usted quiera.

\- ¿Te gustaría?

\- mucho. Estar con usted me gusta mucho, señor.

\- Antes de llegar a casa, pudiéramos cenar.

\- Hare la reservación.

Salí y sentía su ausencia, con gusto hubiera pedido algo ahí mismo, con tal de no privarme de su presencia, pero entraba con documentos y papeles, introduciéndolos en mi maletín, paseaba por la oficina, y me miraba coqueta, sentado desde mi sillón la observaba, su falda corta, su blusa blanca y al acercarse, susurró cerca de mi oído.

\- Será una cena especial, ¿le daré pistas de mi atuendo interior?

Luego se alejaba con mis cosas y tomaba las llaves que podía dejar olvidadas, haciendo la señal de irnos. Me levante como un resorte, apenas y pude pensar en nada, había sido un dìa exagerado de trabajo, pero ella… estaba a mi lado.

El chofer ya nos esperaba en la limosina. El restaurant era árabe, mencionaba algunas cosas y nos habían dado una área reservada y privada, los asientos eran exageradamente bajos y con tapices estampados, había cojines por todo el rededor y alfombras costosas y detalladas para clientes especiales. Candy guardaba silencio, con mi maletín sería y sus coletas bien recogidas, no decía nada, solo esperaba que yo piedra la cena para los dos. Pero pediría algo más… mucho mejor.

Lo observaba asombrado, por supuesto que lo había sorprendido, nunca he comido este tipo de cenas árabes, pero me imaginaba bailar para él la danza de los siete velos, y eso me tenía contenta, pidió un privado, la cena ya estaba solicitada, entraron jarrones de vino y platones de frutas, luego una cena especial, el comía con las manos y y aguante la sonrisa, no dejaba de verme, me apostaba lo que tuviera por saber que imaginaba mi ropa interior, lo seguro era que nos fuéramos pronto de ese lugar al terminar de cenar… y ya lo deseaba, lo ansiaba de tal manera, que el clima del lugar estaba siendo caluros, o era yo que estaba ardiendo por que no me dejara salir de su habitación de nuevo esa noche.

\- ¿Te gusta la cena, Candy?

\- Estuvo deliciosa, señor.

\- ¿Quieres más vino?

\- No señor, estoy servida.

\- Bueno… entonces…

La puerta del reservado la cerré y puse el cerrojo. Ella no esperaba que nos quedáramos ahí, ella quería sorprenderme y ahora fui yo quien la sorprendía, quite mi corbata y camisa, notando como se le secaba la boca y miraba e caer de mis prendas. Luego hizo una sonrisa coqueta cuando le tome las manos para ponerlas en mi pecho. No esperaba que la indujera a los cojines de ese privado restaurant. Estábamos solos y era mía. Me sienta como un tigre acechando a su presa, pero ella, giro las cosas, soltando su falda que caía atorada por sus caderas, abría su blusa mostrando por fin… el color rojo de sus prendas. No pude más, sin dejar que terminara, la atraje a mí, hasta recostarnos en las almohadas.

* * *

 _ **La única manera de continuar, es por comentar**_

 _ **Un abrazo a la distancia**_

 _ **Mayra Exitosa**_


	3. Chapter 3

**Fic**

 **Mi Amo… El Sr. Andrew**

 **Por Mayra Exitosa**

Otra cita, como siempre, más trabajo y no termina, lo he visto agotado por varios días, mi amo me necesita, pero no hemos podido coincidir, del trabajo a la casa, en distintos autos, por diferentes negocios, cuantas veces juntos y hoy separados, pero por fin lo medite, ahora o nunca y un pequeño papel dentro de un sobre, con su nombre y salía al auto que él me había asignado.

Habían sido semanas completas de negociaciones con varios clientes, no deseaba que la vieran, la envié a la mansión por separado, esos días fueron tensos y las noches más largas que he trabajado, dormir, para que si en mi mente solo esta ella, pero el trabajo nos espera y con solo tenerla cerca, que haya esperado hasta hoy. Una nota me ha dejado, pero si no sabe que se canceló mi cita de esta noche. Podría haberme ido en el auto con ella, porque se ha alejado. Abrí el sobre y la sorpresa me dejo atónito "Mi amo, olvide mi lencería…"

\- ¡Detengan el auto de mi asistente!

\- Si, señor.

Mi amo ha estado tan ocupado, espero que esta noche llegue al menos un poco antes, ¿la nota será suficiente? ¿La habrá leído? Tal vez la lea hasta que regrese a la mansión. Bajaba mi rostro desilusionada y el chofer asustado frenaba y se devolvía a las oficinas. A lo lejos vi quien estaba esperando el auto, ¡Mi amo! Me había regresado. Como pude y tratando de ser veloz, de inmediato me desabroche mis prendas y tras el asiento del chofer, buscaba que nadie me viera, luego con cuidado las guarde en mi bolso, me senté de nuevo y se detuvo el coche. El muy serio y sin palabras, me pasaba su maletín, luego subía y dando indicaciones cerraba la ventanilla que unía al chofer con nosotros, como si fuera aquella primera vez, hoy volvía a suceder, mi corazón se agitaba ante su presencia, lentamente y viendo por el rabillo del ojo, vi como se desanudaba la corbata y comentaba en mi oído,

\- ¿La olvidaste?

Y apreté mis labios pensando en mi mensaje, definitivamente venía a averiguarlo, no respondí a su pregunta, sentí su mano sobre mi pierna y acariciaba la seda de mis medias, subía lentamente y pasaba un dedo por el liguero. La ansiedad me estaba atormentando, y retiraba su mano al no continuar con su investigación, pero tras mi espalda entraba con lentitud por mi costado bajo mi brazo, llegando hasta mi pecho y en ese momento no pude evitarlo, mi mirada se fue derecho, ese sonido me aseguraba que el ya me deseaba y pude constatarlo al ver la evidencia de su entre pierna, sin poderlo evitar su mismo sonido, logré imitar. Y fue como responderle un sí a su pregunta, pues sin miramientos, tomo una de mis piernas y me subía frente a él.

Comprobé que todo el día estuvo sin el sostén y no me había dado cuenta, no podía creer que tampoco tuviera la otra prenda, pero ella lo había afirmado y eso era suficiente para confirmar su mensaje, la abrir sus lindas piernas, su pequeña falda subía, y sus manos inquietas mi pantalón abrían, ya no pude más ella se acomodaba a mí, por fin después de semanas, la tendría de nuevo, la cortinilla que nos unía al chofer estaba cerrada y los vidrios eran obscuros, la orden que le día, era que tomara el camino largo a la mansión, que le daba una hora de autorización.

Pude cabalgar como cuando era niña, pero ahora como mujer, el me gozaba y yo a él. Mi amor, es el hombre al que nunca aspire amar, y hoy todo indica que aun puedo darle mucho más. Mi corazón se lo entregue desde el primer día, con el mis ilusiones, mis sueños, mis noches y después mis días, pero saberlo mío, tan solo estar cerca todo ese tiempo, que él me ansié, me desee, y no haya perdido su interés, me hace soñar que tal vez, solo tal vez, mi amor me seguirá queriendo por mucho más tiempo.

Un grito desesperado y la cubrí con mis labios, ambos llegamos al mismo tiempo, pero el todavía quería más, me hizo terminar y después continuar, me levantaba con sus manos y me dejaba guiar, estaba tan enamorada, eso no cabía duda, tal vez deje de amarme alguien día, pero a él jamás lo olvidaría.

No la he protegido esta vez, ya no puedo contenerme más, ella es solo mía y yo soy suyo, ella es lo que desee ser y me hace sentir el rey del mundo, no quiero que se aleje algún día de mi, lo mejor es que sepa, que la amo desde el día que la conocí.

* * *

 _ **Gracias por la espera... por leer y por comentar, si pudiera dejar de escribir, lo haría,**_

 _ **pero si es tan fácil dejar de hacer muchas cosas, podemos pensar que también es fácil poder continuar**_

 _ **;)**_

 _ **Un abrazo a la distancia**_

 _ **Mayra Exitosa**_


End file.
